


nagito's sick love. || yandere!nagito komaeda oneshots.

by trombonedaddy



Category: Dangan Ronpa 十神 - 佐藤友哉 | Dangan Ronpa: Togami - Satou Yuuya, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Second Pov!, Seme Nagito Komaeda, Top Komaeda Nagito, Top Nagito Komaeda, Touch-Starved, Tumblr Prompt, Yandere Komaeda Nagito, a little bit of kissing so, and doesnt really care about a lot of things as long as she gets hugs and kisses and cuddles, hehe, i fucking LOVE yandere!nagito so here we are :), im a slut for nagito komaeda dont mind me lmao, nagito is a top and you cant change my mind, nagito is seme, prompts, reader is fine with Nagito being yandere tbh, you/yourself - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trombonedaddy/pseuds/trombonedaddy
Summary: various yandere one-shots with everyone's favorite hope-obsessed idiot: nagito komaeda!





	nagito's sick love. || yandere!nagito komaeda oneshots.

hello, and welcome to my yandere!nagito one-shot book!

i, finny, am obsessed with nagito komaeda and yandere, so, i thought; "why not combine them??"... and, here we are. anyways, the reader (in every single one-shot unless requested) will be genuinely unaffected by nagito being yandere! i really like seeing stories where the reader doesn't care that [insert person here] is yandere for them, i don't know why, i just find it more enjoyable than panicky, scared, and screaming readers.

anyways, feel free to request some one-shots! if i don't have any requests at the moment, i will make my own chapters based off of prompts/scenarios and dreams i've had!

enjoy!

 

 


End file.
